A solid-state storage device typically comprises large arrays of transistors (cells). Information is stored in each cell by placing an electric potential onto its floating-gate. Due to the close physical proximity of the cells, the application of a voltage to an individual transistor induces a coupling effect which acts to place additional charge on nearby cells. This phenomenon (referred to as inter-symbol interference (ISI) in communication theory literature) accounts for the dominant source of noise encountered during the process of reading back (and decoding) the written voltage levels. Furthermore, the advancement of process technology (which will inevitably reduce the size of and spacing between adjacent transistors) will only act to increase this coupling between adjacent cells.